


Until Next Time, Sally Jackson

by laurenmariemaybe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, but of course IRL the books are written by the one and only uncle rick, sally jackson as the author of the percy jackson books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe
Summary: chapter 1: set during the events of the House of Hades. Poseidon tells Sally that Percy and Annabeth fell.*this fic ignores part of the lack of communication between the gods and demigods (during  HOO)*chapter 2: set three years after the first fic, two years-ish after the Tower of Nero (toa). Sally just published the first PJO book.
Relationships: (chapter 2) - Relationship, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. you will forever be my greatest love

**Author's Note:**

> please try ignore grammar mistakes, the timeline mistakes and the whole "lack of communication" thing in HOO thank you.

Sally sat in front of her computer as she looked out towards the sea, her eyes droopy from the blue light. She saw a familiar figure looking out towards the ocean. She spoke to him a little over three months earlier and he said that he would return when he had news. Around three weeks ago she got a seashell as well as a muffled voicemail and she cried grateful to know that her son was alive. She focused her eyes on the figure more. It had barely moved. She grabbed for her cardigan and made her way outside. Her feet sank into the soft sand as she approached the figure. He didn’t acknowledge her so she stood still next to him, her eyes focused on the horizon.

“He fell.” Poseidon began. “With Annabeth.” His face crumpled up. “Into Tartarus .”

Sally’s eyes stared to prickle. “W-when?”

“Probably two days ago, maybe more. Athena and I only found out a couple of hours ago, from the camp, her kids left Annabeth’s note in my cabin..”

Sally felt tears begin to fall, her hands coming to rest on her small rounded stomach. “He’ll be okay though, right? He has Annabeth.”

“I don’t know - I have very little influence about what goes down there, Athena even less so. We can only hope that they’re trying to find the doors.”

“Well has anyone done it before?”

“One. Nico. But he’s Hades’ kid, the underwood is his domain.”

“But you have rivers in the underworld right?”

“Some. But not all of them are kind.” There was a silence that passed between them. “How are you?”

“Doing okay. Yourself?:

“Annoyed. Annoyed that the communications are down. That I can’t even reach Percy.”

“He’ll be okay, he has to.”

“And the Blowfish?”

“Blofis,” Sally corrected with a simile. “He’s fine. Still teaching and just being here through all of this.”

“I’m glad.” Poseidon turned to her. “So how far along are you?”

“Oh we celebrate our wedding in-”

“No. The-the baby?”

Sally looked into the sea-green eyes of her former lover. “Three months.” Her voice quietened.

Poseidon nodded and returned his stare out to the ocean. “I’m glad he isn’t Gabe. Blowfish is a good guy.”

“You were watching?”

“From time to time when Zeus wasn’t watching me. I had to make sure that you both were safe and that he was blissfully unaware. I’m glad that you’ve been able to find love again, I would hate to think that I had stopped you from doing so.”

“No. Never. You gave me a reason. The best reason that summer, 18 years ago.”

“Sometimes I wish I could go back. I have never or will ever meet a mortal like you again, Sally. You will forever be my greatest love.”

“And you mine.” She moves to take his hand in hers. “So what now?”

“I return to my place under the sea and we just hope that our son makes it out alive.”

“And Annabeth too.”

“Oh yes, of course. I never thought I’d be worried about a daughter of Athena. Tartarus will change them.”

“They’ll grow stronger together.”

“We shall see.” Poseidon turned to her and kissed her forehead. “I have to go. Try not to make me sound like a bad guy in your books, okay?”

“Never. He doesn’t see you as a bad guy, Poseidon.”

Poseidon wrapped her arms around her and breaks apart after a moment. “Until next time. Sleep well, Sally Jackson.”

“Until next time.”

And with that he dissolved into the sea. Sally placed a hand on her bump and breathed in the salt air deeply. She looked down at her bump. “You heard your fairy godfather, let’s go to sleep little one.”


	2. all that mattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> estelle should be three? here. two years after ton, three years after the first chapter.

Sally sits reading a book. Paul is asleep a few feet away. Estelle is a few feet away in the water with Percy and Annabeth who had joined the family trip as a break from college. Percy picks up Estelle and swings her gently over the waves. She could hear Estelle shouting “little kissy-s” in the distance. Annabeth laughs gently and splashes water at Percy and Estelle which causes Percy to place Estelle on her float and swim after Annabeth, pulling her under. Sally is about to get up and retrieve her daughter when she feels a wash of salt water brush over her. “Hello Poseidon”

“Child of the ocean, I see.” He says with a wink.

He meant it as a joke but Sally couldn’t help but wonder if her daughter’s sea-green eyes were really his. “Is she yours? Did we?” She whispers, suddenly aware of her sleeping husband behind her.

“No, no she’s all Paul’s DNA. Um but there is a saying ‘if a god still loves you then he can influence your child’. It sounded better in Ancient Greek. But it might explain the eyes and the love of water.”

“I’d be pretty upset if a child of mine didn’t”

Poseidon chuckled lightly and looked out towards the water “Percy looks well. I hope that New Rome is treating him kindly.”

“It is, he is really enjoying it. And he’s leaning more towards marine biology.”

“Ah well he’ll be an expert.”

“He’s moving in with Annabeth at the end of this academic year. Apparently she got some pretty scary nightmares and her roommate had to call Percy at like 2am sometimes. I think that Percy is glad too, at least they’ll be able to go confort each other. I know that he has nightmares too that he never tells Annabeth about”

“So I heard.” Poseidon sighed. Sally looked at him questionably. “He visited Neptune's temple one time and talked for a good hour.”

“Talking to the ocean helps clear the mind.” Sally mumbled. Anybody else would have looked at her weirdly but Poseidon chuckled.

“I’m sure you’re one of the few mortals that think that. Congratulations on being New-York Times best selling author for four weeks now. A lot of people really seem to like your book.”

“I’m not surprised. I wouldn't be surprised if someone came up to Paul and was like ‘Mr Riordan, I think I’m a child of Poseidon’.”

Posiden laughs. “And I would be honoured to claim some. Why didn’t you use your own name? Why did you choose a pen name?”

“It’s just a story to mortals,” Sally shrugs, “but it’s real. Besides, Chiron said that it would probably sell better if there was an ‘official camp half blood scribe’ that writes for the kids with ADHA and dyslexia. Plus I was really just listening to Percy tells story over video call when I started to properly write it, before then it was-” 

Poseidon’s memory flashes back to three years ago. “ -Was just a comfort project.”

“Exactly. Plus I don’t think I’ll write any more after Percy’s so Rick Riordan could tell more than one kid’s story. Plus Annabeth’s cousin is interested in sharing his and Percy knows a couple of other kids… So we will see where it goes.”

“But it all started with Sally Jackson.”

“It all started with Percy.”

Estelle giggles in the distance when a soaking wet Annabeth approaches her and her hair drips all over the younger girl and picks her up. Percy mutters something to the blonde but she shakes her head. As soon as Percy reaches the edge of the tide he immediately dries himself and glances towards his mom. He raises his hand in a greeting to his father who smiles warmly back. 

“Wow, he really does look well. I’m sure Apollo will be jealous.”

“Are you sure it’s not the water?” Sally teases.

“Mom, Poseidon!” Percy jogs up to them. “What brings you here?”

“Well Montauk is always very special.” Poseidon replies. 

“Paul’s still asleep then?”

Sally turns round to her husband. “Seems like it.”

“Lord Poseidon,” Annabeth pants putting Estelle down on the sand. “It’s very good to see you. How’s Olympus?”

“Same old, same old. Still waiting for your statues.”

“Oh no don’t start.” Percy complains. “They started a class on greek architecture. It’s all she talked about on the trip up here.”

Annabeth kisses her boyfriend’s cheek, before turning to Poseidon. “Tell them it may take around twenty years for me to start my project.”

“That’s no time for us. You’ll just have to promise them that it'll be finished this century, then they’ll be glad.”

Poseidon glances down to Annabeth’s fingers and notices her twisting a simple gold band on her middle finger. He similes.

“Dad?” Percy questions.

“Oh it’s -”

“Papa!” Estelle exclaims. 

The adults are silent for what feels like half a minute. Poseidon can only assume that the young adults have had the same thought as Sally. Annabeth crouches down. “Hey it’s not your Papa. He’s Poseidon, the god of the sea.”

“Sea!” Estelle says pointing to it. 

“Yeah.” Annabeth says.

Poseidon crouches next to her. “Hello I’m Poseidon, Estelle. I’m not Papa, but I can be like your fairy godfather if you’d like.” He walks Estelle closer to the sea and stops the tide. “Look the water is all still.”

“Still.”Estelle stares at it, breathing in the salty air.

“You like that?” Poseidon asks her.

“Yes thank you, Fairy.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” He looks back towards Sally and finds her next her son and future daughter in law. Percy’s arms are around Annabeth’s waist, his head resting lightly on top of hers. She leans back slightly, allowing him to take her weight. Poseidon’s eyes flashback to a few days before he left Sally that summer where he did the exact same thing as his son. But there was one difference, his son gets to say with the girl he loves where as Poseidon could not. It’s almost as if Sally reads his expression because she glances at their son and his girlfriend and gives Poseidon a small, sad smile back and mouths ‘I’m happy with the life I have now’. And to Posiedon that is all that mattered.


End file.
